


I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, iris deserves another episode to talk about Gay Stuff!!!, this is just a cute thing for girls week!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Iris meets Cyrus’ new boyfriend.





	I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble I wrote for andi mack girls week!! it's day six: iris!
> 
> also I got the title from iris by the goo goo dolls because,, y'know,,, the name

“Iris, stop!” Natalie laughed as Iris stole another baby tater from her.

“I can’t, they’re too good.” She stole another.

“And that’s why I tell you to get your own,” Natalie said.

Iris pouted. Natalie rolled her eyes fondly and shoved the taters towards the center of their table.

The bell above door to The Spoon rang as Iris popped another into her mouth. Her eyes instinctively moved towards the noise, stopping at the boy who walked in. She had never seen him before, but he looked somewhat close to her age.

“Hey!” Amber walked up to him. “Where’s Cyrus at?”

That got Iris’ attention. Could they be talking about _Cyrus_ Cyrus?

“He’s on his way, actually,” the boy said.

“Alright, I’ll drop some baby taters for you guys,” Amber replied.

He smiled. “Thanks.”

He starting walking past the booth Iris and Natalie were in when he waved slightly at the latter, who waved back.

“Do you know him?” It seems like everyone but Iris did.

Natalie shrugged. “Not really. We met once when I came here with Jonah, but he left with his other friend.”

Iris nodded. “Do you know his name?”

“It’s TJ,” a voice came from behind her. “And I can hear you.”

She turned around to look at the booth behind her where the boy, TJ, was sitting.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“It’s alright,” he chuckled.

“I was just curious because I heard you say something about a Cyrus, and I know one,” she explained.

“Goodman?”

“Yes, Goodman! So you know him?”

“Yeah,” TJ said. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Iris did a double take. That’s… News.

Not bad news, of course. She and Cyrus didn’t have any hard feelings, but she wondered why he never told her about liking boys when they broke up.

As she went to respond, the bell rang again. They all turned their heads and saw Cyrus walking in.

“Hey!” Cyrus rushed over to TJ and kissed him on the forehead. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine, you’re friends kept me company instead.” He gestured towards Iris and Natalie.

“Iris?” Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows before grinning. “Iris!”

“Cyrus!” She stood up to accept the hug he was intending to give her.

“I haven’t seen you in forever! How is everything?”

“It’s good! How about you?” She kept up the casual conversation.

“Great! Uh—” Cyrus looked at TJ. “I assume you already introduced yourselves, but this is TJ, my… Boyfriend.”

She noticed the way his shoulders dropped as he said boyfriend, seemingly out of relief.

“Iris.” She stuck her hand out for TJ to shake, realizing that she didn’t introduce herself. 

Cyrus messed with his belt loop before speaking again.

“Hey,” Cyrus looked to the ground. “About the last time we saw each other… You’ve probably already gathered that I wasn’t fully honest with you then.”

“Just a little.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell you at that point, probably because I was still figuring it out for myself. I hadn’t even come out to all of my closest friends! But I have now, so Iris,” he shrugged with a confident grin. “I’m gay.”

“Thank you for telling me. And me too, kind of,” she gestured to Natalie. “This is my girlfriend, Natalie.”

Natalie waved. “Nice to formally meet you.”

“You too,” he turned to Iris again with a laugh. “A lot has changed since we last saw each other. Do you guys want to eat with us to catch up?”

She turned to Natalie, who nodded at her. “We’d love to.”

She laced her fingers with Natalie as she slid in next to her. Cyrus and TJ sat across from them.

Iris never thought she’d be having lunch with her girlfriend, her ex-boyfriend, and his boyfriend, but here she is. And she has a great time, as expected. The two of them still get along really well.

And as she watched Cyrus steal baby taters from his athletic boyfriend who complained fondly, she had one thought: _Cyrus and I really are similar._


End file.
